La princesa y el mendigo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Daphne odiaba los hospitales desde niña, pero quizá su opinión al respecto cambie después de que una serie de desafortunados incidentes hagan que se reencuentre con alguien de su pasado. Para el Reto Invisible de Harry Potter.


**LA PRINCESA Y EL MENDIGO**

**Por Cris Snape**

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso, con todos sus personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, pertenece a la señora JK Rowling y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir esto.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic ha sido escrito para el Reto Invisible de Harry Potter. En su momento, yo dije que quería escribir un fic sobre Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass (nunca he escrito sobre ellos, fíjate tú) y se<em> _me propuso la siguiente frase: __**"Solo los genios son molestos". **__Pues bien, ese era el reto y aquí está la historia que ha salido de él. Espero que os guste. _

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Daphne Greengrass estuvo en un hospital tenía cinco años. Había discutido con su hermana pequeña y terminó con la cara llena de pústulas azules, víctima de uno de los primeros estallidos de magia involuntaria de Astoria. Tuvo que pasar en San Mungo casi una semana y no guardaba un grato recuerdo de la experiencia porque las heridas de la cara le dolieron un montón y sobre todo porque se aburrió como una ostra. A la Daphne niña le gustaba saltar, bailar, correr de un lado para otro y jugar con sus muñecas, pero en el hospital lo único que podía hacer era quedarse muy quieta y callada y dibujar un poco si tenía suerte. Obviamente, había culpado a Astoria por tener que sufrir semejante martirio y durante un par de meses la había odiado muchísimo, pero con el tiempo se le había ido pasando. Sin embargo, esa noche volvía a sentir cierto rencor por su hermana menor porque, si estaba de regreso a San Mundo, era únicamente por su culpa.<p>

En esa ocasión no era Daphne quien estaba enferma, aunque empezaba a pensar que hubiera sido preferible estar en manos de los medimagos antes de tener que esperar a que le trajeran noticias de su padre. Lo único que sabía la joven bruja era que a su progenitor le había dado un síncope por culpa de esa testaruda de Astoria.

Daphne tomó asiento y recordó lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas. Su padre, Astoria y ella misma habían cenado juntos como acostumbraban a hacer todos los días, comentando la actualidad diaria y compartiendo el exquisito pavo asado que solo Doni, el elfo doméstico de la familia, sabía preparar. Rowan Greengrass, que trabajaba codo con codo con el ministro Shacklebolt desde el final de la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, les había estado hablando sobre las últimas medidas que el Ministerio iba a tomar para atrapar a los últimos mortífagos fugados cuando Astoria sacó el tema. Daphne sabía que lo haría y se había pasado los tres últimos días intentando quitarle la idea de la cabeza, pero no hubo manera de convencer a su hermana de que estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

—Voy a casarme con Draco Malfoy –Le dijo a su padre— Me lo pidió hace unos días y voy a decirle que sí.

No importaba que antes Astoria le hubiera explicado a su padre que estaba profundamente enamorada de ese hombre. Lo único que Rowan Greengrass comprendía era que su hijita, su pequeña princesita que no había roto un plato en su vida, iba a casarse con el hijo de un peligroso mortífago. ¡Diantres! El propio Draco Malfoy tenía grabada la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo y sólo se había librado de ir a prisión porque el mismísimo Harry Potter intercedió a su favor en los juicios. De hecho, Potter se encargó de que toda la sociedad mágica supiera que Draco y Narcissa Malfoy le habían ayudado a derrotar a lord Voldemort, pero para Rowan Greengrass eso no tenía importancia. Porque Rowan Greengrass odiaba a los mortífagos, porque pensaba que los quince años de condena para Lucius Malfoy eran insuficientes y porque no quería que sus hijas se vieran mezcladas con esa clase de gente.

Rowan Greengrass era un mago de sangre limpia, heredero de una larga estirpe de poderosos hechiceros. Había educado a sus hijas para que respetaran y mantuvieran las antiguas tradiciones y se sentía tan orgulloso como el que más de ser un Slytherin y de que sus hijas también lo fueran, pero nunca había estado de acuerdo con las ideas y los métodos de lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. Podría estar conforme con ciertos detalles, pero lo que esa gente le había hecho al mundo mágico le causaba una gran repugnancia. Había aceptado unirse a Shacklebolt porque creía en el proyecto que el hombre le había presentado y porque deseaba contribuir a que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor. Llevaba cinco años trabajando muy duro, esforzándose para que el equilibrio entre sangrelimpias y sangremuggles se restableciera y Astoria le venía con esas. El infarto que había sufrido esa noche, después de pelearse con su hija menor y de ver cómo ella se largaba y amenazaba con no volver, era consecuencia directa del estado de nervios en el que estaba sumido desde que Astoria se había encaprichado de Draco Malfoy. Porque tenía que ser un capricho. No le cabía otra idea en la cabeza.

Desgraciadamente para el pobre señor Greengrass, Astoria no estaba encaprichada. No. Daphne sabía perfectamente que su hermana estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese cretino de Draco Malfoy y aún no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Daphne y Malfoy fueron compañeros de curso y de casa en Hogwarts y la joven creía conocerle bastante bien. Malfoy era un bocazas elitista, presumido, egoísta, caprichoso y demasiado dado a meterse con los demás, pero también era un tipo inteligente, divertido y lo suficientemente tenaz como para salirse siempre con la suya. Daphne reconocía que los brutales comentarios que solía hacer sobre los chicos de otras casas o ciertos profesores eran absolutamente hilarantes y dudaba mucho que fuera verdad lo que se decía de él en la calle. No creía que Draco Malfoy fuera un mortífago asesino o un monstruo. Ella había tenido ocasión de compartir con él aquellos días de pesadilla en Hogwarts, cuando los Carrow campaban a sus anchas por la escuela haciendo daño a todo el mundo, y casi podía afirmar con total seguridad que él no había disfrutado con la situación. Daphne solía recordar cómo se reían Crabbe y Goyle cada vez que torturaban a alguien, como se sentían de importantes cuando se les daba la ocasión de abusar de chicos más débiles, pero no había visto a Malfoy divirtiéndose con ello ni una sola vez. Por el contrario, parecía encontrarlo tan desagradable como la misma Daphne. Ninguno de los dos dijo nunca nada en voz alta porque hablar era como firmar una sentencia a muerte, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ambos eran capaces de entender que estaban juntos en mitad de aquel infierno.

A pesar de eso, Daphne no estaba segura de que Malfoy fuera la persona adecuada para estar con su hermana. Sabía que sería prácticamente imposible convencer a su padre de que esa relación no era tan mala como pensaba y, lo que era más importante, Astoria iba a sufrir mucho. Aunque Draco la tratara como a una reina, aunque la quisiera y cuidara de ella como podría hacerlo el mejor candidato que pudiera ocurrírsele a su progenitor, Astoria iba a pasarlo mal. Cuando la gente se enterara de que la hija de Rowan Greengrass estaba saliendo con el mortífago Draco Malfoy, las habladurías no se harían esperar y Daphne estaba segura de que su hermanita no podría soportarlo. A Astoria siempre le había importado mucho la opinión de la gente y no era demasiado buena encajando las críticas, así que le esperaba un futuro complicado. Ella afirmaba que no le importaba nada más que estar con Malfoy, que mientras estuvieran juntos todo iría bien, pero Daphne estaba preocupada y definitivamente quería que Astoria se olvidara para siempre de Malfoy. Había cientos de chicos entre los que elegir. ¿Por qué su hermana había puesto los ojos precisamente en aquel?

Daphne sabía que Astoria ya se había sentido atraída por Malfoy cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero siempre se había considerado demasiado pequeña para que alguien como Draco reparara siquiera en su presencia. Pero cuando un año atrás se habían sentado juntos durante un partido de quidditch de los Falcons, Malfoy no le había quitado ojo de encima y la había invitado a salir. Y lo peor era que Daphne no impidió que su hermana aceptara la invitación, convencida de que al final se desilusionaría al comprobar que Malfoy no era cómo ella pensaba. Desgraciadamente Astoria no se desilusionó. Draco se había comportado como un caballero, le había hecho reír y había terminado por ganarse el corazón de su hermana pequeña. Lo que les conducía directamente a esa situación porque, mientras que aquel órgano vital de Astoria Greengrass latía alegremente, el del viejo Rowan amenazaba con pararse para no tener que seguir soportando que su princesita le diera disgustos.

Daphne suspiró. Era más de medianoche y los medimagos no aparecían por ninguna parte. Hacía ya un buen rato que le había enviado a su hermana una nota explicándole lo que le había ocurrido a su padre. Astoria debía estar tan enfadada como su progenitor y Daphne no esperaba que fuera a acudir a San Mungo hasta que no pasaran unas horas, así que se resignó a pasar por aquello en soledad. Echó de menos a su madre, que había muerto diez años antes por culpa de una estúpida poción en mal estado. Seguramente ella hubiera conseguido que su padre entrara en razón y no se tomara tan a la tremenda lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ya no estaba. Daphne supuso que tendría que ocupar su lugar hasta que su padre y Astoria se reconciliaran y se maldijo internamente porque nunca había sido demasiado buena ejerciendo de mediadora. Definitivamente preferiría que alguien más se ocupara de aplacar los nervios de ese par de cabezotas. Y ni siquiera podría enfadarse con su padre porque estaba segura de que los medimagos le prohibirían rotundamente que volviera a tener cualquier clase de disgusto.

Daphne se encontró muy cansada de repente y se dejó caer en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera. Sí. Odiaba los hospitales, eso lo tenía clarísimo. Reconocía que el aspecto de San Mungo había mejorado bastante tras la reforma que se realizó después de la guerra. Únicamente había sido un lavado de cara, pero la decoración de ahora era mucho más cálida y acogedora y, aunque las butacas seguían siendo una auténtica tortura, Daphne estaba convencida de que una persona lo suficientemente cansada podría dormir en ellas sin demasiados problemas. En cualquier caso, esa noche no lo comprobaría porque estaba demasiado preocupada por su padre. Una vocecita en su interior le repetía constantemente que Rowan era un hombre demasiado fuerte y decidido como para dejarse matar por un insignificante infarto, pero una parte de Daphne estaba asustada. ¿Qué ocurriría si a su padre le pasaba algo? Ya había sido suficientemente duro perder a su madre y ese hombre no podía irse también. Además, lo último que había hecho antes de enfermarse fue discutir con Astoria. Si le ocurría algo, seguramente su hermana se sentiría culpable y eso sólo haría que las cosas fuesen mucho más complicadas. No. Definitivamente a Rowan Greengrass debía quedarle cuerda para rato.

Daphne sintió que los ojos le picaban y se los frotó vigorosamente con las palmas de las manos. Esperaría un poco más, pero si no aparecía ningún medimago por allí en la próxima hora, ella personalmente iba a averiguar cuál era el estado físico de su padre. Estaba harta y se merecía que alguien le diera alguna clase de información, la que fuera. ¿Qué clase de persona era tan cruel como para no intentar calmar a alguien que estaba pasando por una situación como la de Daphne?

—Disculpa. ¿Te importa que pase a limpiar?

Daphne no le prestó demasiada atención al empleado de San Mungo. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle. Se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano para indicarle que le traía sin cuidado lo que hiciera siempre y cuando no la molestara demasiado. Pudo sentir como un hombre ataviado con una túnica de un impoluto color blanco entraba en la sala y le escuchó murmurar un par de hechizos de limpieza. Daphne pensó que debía ser bastante malo tener que trabajar en el turno de noche de San Mungo. Así no había manera de que una persona durmiera correctamente y casi sintió pena por el empleado al que apenas había hecho caso. De pronto sintió mucha curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona se veía obligada a hacer cosas como aquella y al alzar la cabeza para mirar al otro brujo descubrió que se trataba de un hombre joven de cintura estrecha y pelo castaño. No lo reconoció hasta que él no se dio media vuelta para coger una bolsa repleta de basura y le vio la cara.

—¿Nott?

Hacía cinco años que Daphne no veía a Theodore Nott. Recordaba haberlo visto la noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts, abandonando el colegio junto a la mayoría de estudiantes de Slytherin. La chica no podía decir que hubiera pensado demasiado en su antiguo compañero en todo ese tiempo porque su relación con Nott siempre fue fría y distante y porque realmente no se había preocupado por él.

En Hogwarts, Nott siempre había sido un tipo raro, silencioso y solitario y Daphne no recordaba que hubiera sido capaz de hacer un solo amigo durante los años que pasaron en el castillo. No era un tipo amable y no parecían gustarle demasiadas cosas a parte de estudiar. Cuando apresaron a su padre en quinto año, Daphne únicamente lo había visto apretar los dientes y nunca había tenido la más mínima idea de lo que pensaba sobre los mortífagos y lord Voldemort. En esos años, los chicos acostumbraban a tratar el tema durante las largas noches que pasaban en la sala común, pero Nott nunca se había pronunciado. Todos sabían que su padre era un mortífago y tras la guerra Daphne dio por sentado que él también lo era, pero en realidad no le constaba que lo hubiera sido y por eso le sorprendió verlo esa noche en San Mungo, trabajando como celador. ¿No se suponía que los Nott eran poseedores de una gran fortuna? ¿Para qué necesitaría un tipo como Theodore esa clase de empleos? Daphne no tenía nada en contra del trabajo, pero alguien de su posición podía aspirar a algo mejor.

Tras escuchar su nombre, Nott la miró y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Pareció tardar un par de segundos en reconocerla y cuando lo hizo no se le vio demasiado contento por el reencuentro. Era como si estuviera un poco avergonzado. Aún así, su voz sonó tan fría y distante como en sus años de estudiante.

—Hola, Greengrass. ¿Cómo estás?

A Daphne le sorprendió que la saludara de aquella forma. Esperaba que Nott estuviera al menos tan sorprendido como ella, pero el chico apenas parecía darle importancia al reencuentro con su antigua compañera.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos –Daphne no creyó necesario responder a la pregunta. Nott simplemente estaba siendo cortés, no se le veía demasiado interesado en saber cómo se encontraba la chica.

—Desde la Batalla de Hogwarts –Los ojos de Nott no expresaron emoción alguna al mencionar tan aciago día. Por algún motivo, Daphne esperaba que él quisiera saber qué estaba haciendo allí, pero no lo hizo –Si me disculpas, tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Claro. Perdona.

Daphne salió de la sala de espera para permitir que Nott pudiera terminar cuanto antes de limpiar. Sentía muchísima curiosidad por saber qué había sido de su compañero durante los últimos cinco años, pero era evidente que él no le dría nada. No esa noche, al menos. Después de la guerra, Daphne había dejado de tener contacto con el resto de Slytherins de su curso. Tan solo mantenía cierta amistad con Tracey Davis. Su familia nunca estuvo relacionada con los mortífagos y Daphne, que en aquel entonces había encontrado bastante razonables los argumentos de su padre para alejarse de todos aquellos cuyos nombres estuvieran manchados, encontró en Tracey cierto apoyo. La comunidad mágica en general pensaba que ser Slytherin era sinónimo de ser mortífago y las dos chicas habían afrontado ese hecho juntas, demostrando a todo el mundo que esa clase de prejuicios no hacían más que alimentar un odio que debería desaparecer tras de la guerra. Lamentablemente Tracey se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos dos años antes. La política la apasionaba y viajó al extranjero como miembro del cuerpo diplomático que el Ministerio estableció en aquel país. Daphne hablaba con ella de vez en cuando y nunca dejaban de escribirse, pero ya no era lo mismo. A veces echaba de menos tener a otro Slytherin con quien hablar porque sólo un Slytherin era capaz de comprender a otro Slytherin.

En los momentos en los que Daphne echaba de menos a Tracey, acostumbraba a pensar fugazmente en los otros chicos de su curso y descubría que prácticamente no sabía nada de ninguno de ellos. No sólo se trataba de no estar interesada en el siempre distante Theodore. La realidad era que en esos cinco años, Daphne únicamente se había cruzado por la calle con Blaise Zabini y, por desgracia para su familia, con Draco Malfoy. Suponía que los demás deberían andar por algún lado pero hasta esa noche no había tenido ganas de saber de ellos. Al principio fue duro romper vínculos con aquellos que habían sido algo así como sus amigos, pero con su padre inmerso en una batalla política para devolver al mundo mágico a la normalidad, Daphne simplemente se había dejado llevar. En aquel entonces era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado cansada y asustada por todo y había sido incapaz de pensar en lo que realmente quería. Quizá, si hubiera podido elegir habría seguido carteándose con Pansy Parkinson o con Millicent Bulstrode, pero había dejado que su padre escogiera por ella y hasta esa noche no se planteó que podría haberse equivocado.

Fue por eso por lo que decidió que intentaría seguir hablando con Nott en ese momento. El impulso de querer saber más fue absolutamente incontrolable y se disponía a volver a la sala de espera cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar a su espalda. Astoria acababa de pronunciar su nombre con una voz repleta de preocupación y Daphne dejó de estar enfadada con ella porque su hermana menor se había transformado en una frágil muñequita de piel pálida y pelo rubio que parecía estar muriéndose de preocupación por su padre. Daphne acudió a su encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza mientras intentaba darle ánimos y le informaba de que los médicos no habían dicho nada aún. La mayor de las hermanas Greengrass pensó un rato antes que Astoria estaría demasiado enfadada para ir a ver a su padre. Obviamente se equivocó y ahora no tendría que luchar únicamente contra sus propios nervios. Debía aplacar los de esa chiquilla también.

Por supuesto, intentar averiguar dónde había estado Theodore Nott todos esos años no sería posible por el momento.

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres una almohada más, papá?<p>

Aunque Rowan Greengrass intentaba aparentar que los mimos de sus hijas no eran bien recibidos, la expresión de su rostro delataba que estaba disfrutando de tantas atenciones como si fuera un niño pequeño. Desde que se había despertado esa mañana, a eso de las diez, Daphne y Astoria no habían dejado de prestarle atención y de interesarse por su estado de salud. Rowan ya se encontraba bastante mejor, pero se notaba a la legua que estaba haciendo un poco de teatro para seguir disfrutando de los cuidados de sus hijas.

Daphne, que lo conocía bastante bien, alzó las cejas cuando su padre se incorporó un poco para que Astoria le colocara otra almohada detrás de la cabeza. Aquel hombre estaba hecho un zalamero de mucho cuidado, pero se había ganado todos esos mimos. Los sanadores les habían dicho que había sufrido un infarto bastante grave, pero que se recuperaría sin demasiados problemas. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que no fue Astoria quién le provocó el ataque, sino su elevado nivel de colesterol, y le habían dado instrucciones para prevenir otro infarto, tan muggles como efectivas: dieta y ejercicio.

Daphne no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de sumo desconcierto de su progenitor cuando el medimago le comunicó las noticias. Bastante más tranquila después de saber que el hombre se iba a poner bien, había optado por afrontar el problema de manera positiva y consideraba que las órdenes del medimago eran un tanto irónicas porque su padre era todo un glotón y porque no le gustaba nada tener que hacer esfuerzos físicos. En definitiva, Rowan Greengrass era un vago y ni siquiera encontraba divertido el quidditch. Los medimagos le dijeron que tendría que caminar todos los días y que tampoco le vendría mal nadar o dar largos paseos en escoba. A juzgar por la cara que había puesto, el señor Greengrass no pensaba hacer nada de aquello, pero ya se encargaría Daphne de ponerlo en forma. Aunque para ello tuviera que seguir viviendo en casa durante unos meses más.

Daphne, que después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts había regresado a la mansión familiar, llevaba tres meses buscando una casa para ella sola. Desde muy niña había estado interesado en todo lo relacionado con la moda y tres años antes había montado una tienda de ropa en el Callejón Diagón. Las túnicas que ofrecía madame Malkin estaban bastante bien, pero su estilo comenzaba a quedarse un poco anticuado. El mundo mágico estaba atravesando numerosos cambios y los brujos más jóvenes no querían seguir vistiendo aquellas prendas de cortes y colores clásicos. Daphne había querido ofertar algo diferente y, aunque al principio fue muy duro, poco a poco se fue haciendo con un mercado propio y a esas alturas podía afirmar que el negocio iba bastante bien. Generaba tantos beneficios que Daphne ya había logrado saldar las deudas iniciales y había empezado a ganar galeones, tantos que la idea de independizarse dejó de ser una quimera para convertirse en una realidad. Quizá a su padre no le hacía demasiada gracia saber que una de sus hijas iba a volar del nido, pero se había ido acostumbrado a la idea poco a poco. Desgraciadamente, el infarto y los cuidados que el brujo necesitaría a partir de entonces hacían que la mudanza fuera imposible.

Así pues, Daphne iba a quedarse en la mansión familiar y se encargaría no sólo de que su padre se cuidara como era debido, también de suavizar definitivamente la relación entre él y Astoria. Si bien era cierto que durante ese día no habían tenido ni un solo roce, Daphne sabía que eso únicamente se debía a que ninguno de los dos quería discutir porque no sería bueno para la salud del quejumbroso y cuentista señor Greengrass. Ese día Astoria estaba siendo todo sonrisas, como si volviera a ser la niña dulce incapaz de darle un disgusto a nadie, y Rowan parecía haberse olvidado de todos sus problemas con el firme propósito de disfrutar de la compañía. Si no hubiera sido por lo del infarto, Daphne hubiera pensado que estaba siendo un día perfecto.

A la hora de la comida, Astoria convenció a su hermana para que se fuera a tomar algo y Daphne se encontró caminado sola hacia la cafetería del hospital. No había probado bocado desde el día anterior y ciertamente estaba hambrienta. Hubiera preferido la comida de Doni, pero tendría que conformarse con los filetes de pollo empanado que formaban parte del menú del día. Los acompañó con una ensalada y una jarra de cerveza y, aunque no eran los alimentos más apetitosos que había tenido ocasión de probar en su vida, bastaron para llenarle el estómago de forma muy satisfactoria.

Mientras saciaba su apetito, Daphne se dedicó a observar al resto de comensales. En la mesa del fondo, un hombre intentaba evitar que sus dos hijos pequeños iniciaran una guerra de comida. Un poco más allá, un tipo rubicundo leía el periódico y devoraba un gran trozo de carne al mismo tiempo. En la mesa de al lado, una pareja de magos ancianos picoteaban coquetamente uno en el plato del otro. Y por último, en el rincón más apartado estaba Theodore Nott. Al principio Daphne no fue del todo consciente de que era él, pero un nuevo vistazo fue suficiente para comprobar que, efectivamente, se había encontrado dos veces en el mismo día a Nott. Después de cinco años sin verlo, era una gran casualidad.

Nott estaba tan concentrado en su comida que no parecía prestar demasiada atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del trabajo y Daphne se preguntó si era posible que el turno de noche llegara hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Lo observó mientras se comía el trozo de tarta de manzana que había pedido de postre y se fijó en detalles que no había visto el día anterior. Como que Nott estaba bastante más delgado que en Hogwarts, tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y, según parecía, se estaba dejando crecer barba. O tal vez no había tenido tiempo de afeitarse y por eso lucía un aspecto un tanto desaseado. Daphne se dijo que su antiguo compañero no tenía buena pinta y por algún motivo que no alcanzó a comprender, terminó su comida y fue hasta la mesa de Nott. La noche anterior había estado decidida a hablar con él y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

—Buenas tardes, Nott.

Theodore alzó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos entornados. Pareció tardar un par de segundos en reconocerla y cuando lo hizo no dio muestra alguna de agrado o desagrado. Era como si la presencia de Daphne no le importara lo más mínimo. Aún así, cuando habló su voz sonó amable.

—Greengrass.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Te importa que me siente?

Mientras se comportaba de esa forma, Daphne no dejaba de pensar que no era algo digno de una Greengrass y mucho menos de una Slytherin. Ella siempre había sido capaz de darse cuenta de cuando no era bienvenida a los sitios y por norma general no imponía su presencia a aquellos que no deseaban tenerla cerca, pero Nott estaba consiguiendo intrigarla bastante. No era por su comportamiento en sí, porque el tipo siempre había sido seco y antipático. Lo que Daphne quería saber era porqué estaba allí, trabajando en San Mungo y con pinta de no haber dormido en condiciones en los últimos meses. Nott, que siempre había sido un estudiante sobresaliente, podría haber sido cualquier cosa que se propusiera, pero. ¿Celador? Resultaba triste pensar que un chico de tanto talento estuviera desperdiciando todas sus capacidades limpiando la basura de otros y Daphne sólo quería saber por qué. Si resultaba que era algo vocacional seguramente se quedaría anonadada.

Nott se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta que Daphne acababa de hacerle y siguió comiendo como si nada, ignorándola por completo. La bruja supuso que no sería nada fácil entablar conversación con él y se dijo que tendría que arrancarle las palabras una a una. Pues bien, estaba decidida a hacerlo. Y todo el mundo mágico sabía que cuando a un Greengrass se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta lograr su objetivo.

—No sabía que trabajaras en San Mungo. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

Theodore volvió a mirarla y Daphne quiso saber en qué estaba pensando. Ese chico tenía el rostro más inexpresivo de la historia de la humanidad y su frialdad resultaba un tanto exasperante. Daphne, que fue la Slytherin más sociable de su curso, nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarse con los demás, pero Nott parecía un témpano de hielo. De hecho, durante un segundo temió que no fuera a contestarle, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Un año.

—¿En serio? No te había visto antes.

Daphne hizo una pausa. Se suponía que Nott debía proseguir con la conversación. Después de un par de segundos, la chica comprendió que su arisco acompañante no iba a agregar nada más y siguió hablando ella misma.

—Claro que no vengo por aquí demasiado a menudo. Los hospitales no me gustan, pero mi padre está enfermo.

—¿Sí?

El laconismo empleado a la hora de pronunciar esa palabra estuvo a punto de conseguir que a Daphne se le quitaran las ganas de seguir con aquello, pero tras el impacto inicial decidió que no podía rendirse tan pronto.

—Sufrió un infarto, pero ya está mucho mejor. Seguramente le den el alta en un par de días.

Nott la miró un instante y se puso en pie de forma bastante repentina. Daphne apenas daba crédito a lo que ocurría. ¡Ese idiota la estaba dejando con la palabra en la boca!

—Me voy, Greengrass –Dijo con sequedad, colocando la silla en su lugar y dando un par de pasos adelante. Parecía que se iría si añadir nada más, pero entonces se dio media vuelta e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Daphne— Me alegra que tu padre esté mejor.

Después, salió a buen paso de la cafetería. A pesar de que no había sido la charla más interesante de la historia, Daphne se quedó con buen sabor de boca al comprobar que Nott al menos tenía modales.

* * *

><p>Astoria había querido acompañar a su padre durante esa noche, pero Daphne había insistido en que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a descansar. Aunque las dos habían dormido exactamente lo mismo -nada- en las últimas horas, todo lo ocurrido parecía haber afectado más a la menor de las hermanas. Astoria era toda una señorita de modales exquisitos y carácter tranquilo, pero no se le daba nada bien sobrellevar la presión. Era mucho más propensa a la histeria que Daphne y por eso sería conveniente que durmiera un poco antes de seguir cuidando de su padre. Los medimagos habían dicho que existía cierto peligro de que el señor Greengrass sufriera una recaída en las cuarenta y ocho horas siguientes al primer ataque y Daphne no quería que su hermana tuviera que enfrentarse a esa hipotética situación.<p>

Así pues, la joven bruja se preparó para una noche en vela. Su padre había cenado como una mala bestia y estaba de un buen humor que daba envidia. Durante todo el día había visto todos sus deseos hechos realidad e incluso el ministro Shacklebolt se pasó por allí para desearle una pronta recuperación y llevarle una caja de galletas como obsequio. A Daphne tanta visita le dio dolor de cabeza y agradeció que el hospital se cerrara a eso de las seis de la tarde. La cena se servía bastante temprano y los sanadores habían preparado una poción para dormir que Rowan debía tomarse cuando tuviera sueño. Daphne suponía que su padre no tardaría demasiado en reclamar el merecido descanso, pero hasta entonces hicieron lo único que podían: hablar.

—¿Estás cómodo? —Preguntó Daphne en cuanto la última enfermera salió de la habitación— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Estoy bien, hija. No deberíais seguir consintiéndome de esta forma. Podría acostumbrarme y exigir este mismo trato cuando volvamos a casa.

—Claro, como quieras.

Padre e hija intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras Daphne se acomodaba en el sillón reclinable situado junto a la cama. Rowan había conseguido una habitación privada y la chica agradecía muchísimo no tener que compartir el espacio con absolutos desconocidos. Siempre había creído que cuando uno estaba enfermo lo que más necesitaba era poseer cierta privacidad y, puesto que su padre era un tipo importante en el mundo mágico, lo menos que podían hacer los empleados de San Mungo era tener esa clase de gestos con él. En cualquier caso, la habitación era bastante acogedora y Daphne pensaba transformar el sillón en una cama en cuanto su padre decidiera dormirse.

—Debes estar cansada. Tendrías que dormir un rato.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Mañana temprano vendrá Astoria para quedarse contigo y yo me iré a casa. Si te parece bien, claro.

—A mí me parece perfecto pero. ¿Qué opina tu hermana?

Daphne creyó saber por dónde iban los tiros y se preparó para alguna clase de comentario desagradable relacionado con Draco Malfoy.

—Astoria quería quedarse hoy. Yo la he convencido para que se marchara.

—¿En serio? Pensé que se moría de ganas por estar con el joven Malfoy.

—No seas injusto, papá. Astoria ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

—Pues no parecía estarlo ayer, mientras dejaba nuestra casa para irse con ese... Chico.

Rowan se había tragado el insulto haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y Daphne puso los ojos en blanco pensando en que no era el momento adecuado para tener esa conversación.

—Estoy segura de que las cosas con Astoria se solucionarán pronto. Deja de pensar en ello y procura ponerte bien.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme por tu hermana.

—Astoria está bien y tú acabas de sufrir un infarto. No es por ella por quien debes preocuparte.

—Pretende casarse con un mortífago. Sí es preocupante.

Daphne se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundamente. Maldito viejo testarudo.

—Los medimagos han dicho que tienes que estar tranquilo y hablar sobre Astoria hace que te alteres, así que vamos a dejar el tema ahora mismo. ¿Entendido?

Su padre la miró con los ojos entornados un instante, pero Daphne había imprimido a sus palabras la suficiente determinación como para que él se diera cuenta de que lo mejor era no contradecirla. Pareció un poco enfurruñado, pero al final suspiró y se dio por vencido. Eso era bueno.

—Como quieras. Pero Malfoy sigue sin gustarme.

—Ya es suficiente, papá. En serio.

Su padre fue a decir algo, pero decidió quedarse callado en el último momento.

—Los mortífagos hicieron tanto daño, Daphne —Su voz fue un lamento amargo.

—Lo sé.

Rowan volvió a quedarse callado y su hija tuvo la sensación de que estaba intentando tomar una decisión de vital importancia. Al cabo de casi un minuto, volvió a hablar.

—No quiero que por nada del mundo le cuentes a tu hermana lo que estoy a punto de decirte. ¿Entendido?

Daphne enarcó una ceja y se preguntó si ese hombre pensaba revelarle algún oscuro secreto familiar. Consciente de que la única forma de que él hablara era prometerle que mantendría silencio, lo hizo y se preparó para escuchar la confesión paterna. Era extraño verse en una situación como aquella. Extraño y emocionante.

—En el fondo no puedo culpar al chico Malfoy por lo que pasó —Dijo el hombre con voz pausada, sorprendiendo bastante a Daphne— Ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros chicos que se vieron inmersos en el conflicto. La mayoría de ellos tomaron la marca tenebrosa por presiones paternas. Por eso no fuimos muy duros con ellos después de la guerra. Pero de ahí a querer que una de mis hijas se mezcle con uno de ellos va un largo trecho.

Daphne no hubiera esperado que su padre hablara en esos términos de los jóvenes mortífagos. Siempre había pensado que despreciaba a esos chicos tanto como a sus padres, pero lo que acababa de decirle tenía sentido. Durante el tiempo que duraron los juicios posteriores a la guerra, Daphne y Astoria habían estado viajando por el mundo, aisladas de todo y de todos y disfrutando de un más que merecido descanso. Ninguna de las dos había sabido nada de condenas y encarcelaciones, pero ciertamente no hubo muchos chicos que terminaran encerrados. Lo sabía porque a su regreso se había encontrado con algunos compañeros de familias de mortífagos que únicamente fueron condenados a servicios comunitarios. A veces Daphne se arrepentía de haber pasado ese tiempo tan ajena a todo, pero en aquel entonces le pareció lo mejor.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de Theodore Nott. Después de la comida se había olvidado por completo de él, pero mientras su padre hablaba ella se dio cuenta de que quizá Rowan Greengrass podría darle alguna clase de información relacionada con el chico. Su padre se acordaba perfectamente de los nombres y las condenas de todos los mortífagos que habían sido juzgados y Daphne sabía que Nott padre estaba en Azkaban cumpliendo cincuenta años de condena. Y así, casi sin darse cuenta, las palabras escaparon de su boca.

—¿Sabías que Theodore Nott trabaja aquí? —Preguntó de sopetón, ganándose una desconcertada mirada paterna— Me encontré con él anoche, mientras los medimagos te atendían.

—¿Nott? —Su padre entornó los ojos y finalmente su expresión se iluminó— Su padre es un bastardo asesino, aunque ya no podrá seguir haciendo daño donde está.

—Se le impuso una condena larga. ¿Verdad?

—Una parte del Wizegamont abogó por la cadena perpetua, pero finalmente fueron cincuenta años —Daphne pensó que aquello no suponía ninguna diferencia— Algunos lamentamos que se hubiera abolido el beso del dementor —La joven se estremeció al escuchar hablar a su padre en aquellos términos. Siempre había sido un defensor a ultranza de aquella clase de castigos y a Daphne solía ponerle los pelos de punta cuando decía cosas como aquella— ¿Dices que su hijo está aquí?

—Trabaja como celador.

—Es posible. Debió salir de prisión hace un par de años.

Daphne dio un respingo. ¿Nott en prisión?

—Creí que habías dicho que los más jóvenes no fueron a la cárcel.

—No, hija. Dije que no fuimos muy duros con ellos. Malfoy fue un cabrón afortunado porque Potter intercedió a su favor, pero la mayoría de chicos con la marca tenebrosa recibieron condenas de tres a diez años.

Daphne se estremeció de nuevo y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

—¿Quiénes fueron a la cárcel?

—Unos cuantos chavales –Su padre se encogió de hombros, apenas dándole importancia a lo que estaba diciendo— A algunos creo que los conocías. A Gregory Goyle le cayeron siete años. Dieciocho meses a Pansy Parkinson. Cinco años a Graham Montague. Tres a Nott.

Daphne absorbió toda esa información como una esponja. Pensó en que Graham Montague debía estar a punto de salir de la cárcel, se preguntó dónde estaría Parkinson después de cumplir su condena y sintió algo de pena por Goyle. Ciertamente había demostrado ser un gusano cruel durante el año de terror de los Carrow, pero. ¿Acaso nadie se había dado cuenta de que era un poco corto de entendederas? En su opinión, esos siete años de condena eran excesivos. Y luego estaba Nott, que era un estudiante brillante y que había pasado tres años de su vida en una celda y ahora se dedicaba a limpiar la basura de los demás. También pensó en Millicent Bulstrode. Su padre no la había mencionado, pero Daphne sabía que el señor Bulstrode fue un mortífago. ¿Estaría ella también en Azkaban?

—Es triste pensarlo. ¿No crees? —Su padre siguió hablando— Ese atajo de locos destrozaron las vidas de sus propios hijos. No sé en qué estarían pensando cuando los metieron en ese lío.

—Quizá no les quedó más remedio —Sugirió Daphne. No consideraba que un monstruo como Voldemort hubiera aceptado que sus mortífagos se negaran a permitir que sus hijos también se convirtieran en sus sirvientes.

—El Señor Tenebroso no era de los que te permitían elegir. ¿Cierto? —Daphne asintió— En cualquier caso, habrá que vigilar a esos chicos de cerca, comprobar si merecen una nueva oportunidad.

Daphne no creía que ningún chaval que hubiera pasado por Azkaban con solo diecisiete años tuviera ganas de volver a la cárcel, así que dudaba que la vigilancia que proponía su padre fuera necesaria. Quizá pecara de optimista o fuera un poco ingenua por pensar así.

—Dame esa poción, hija. Estoy agotado.

La joven se apresuró a atender la petición de su padre. Rowan le arrebató el vial con cierta brusquedad cuando se dio cuenta de que Daphne pretendía ayudarle a bebérselo y al cabo de un par de minutos se quedó profundamente dormido. Fue entonces cuando su hija decidió que era hora de quitarse los zapatos, transfiguró el sillón en una cama y se dispuso a descansar ella también. Había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

><p>Daphne no sabría decir si la despertaron los ronquidos de su padre, las ganas de ir al baño o la sed que le quemaba la garganta. La cuestión era que a las tres de la mañana se levantó de la cama, se puso de nuevo los zapatos, hizo sus necesidades y fue a la cafetería del hospital en busca de una botella de agua. Podría haberla conjurado sin demasiadas complicaciones, pero estaba terminantemente prohibido hacer magia en las habitaciones de San Mungo salvo si eras sanador, enfermero o celador.<p>

Y hablando de celadores, cuando Daphne volvió junto a su padre, tan solo diez minutos después de haberlo dejado solo, se encontró nuevamente con Theodore Nott. Otra vez llevaba puesta la túnica blanca que utilizaba como uniforme. Estaba fregando los pasillos de aquella planta y no parecía haber dormido demasiado desde el día anterior. De hecho, sus ojeras eran aún más pronunciadas que antes y Daphne sintió un ramalazo de pena dirigida únicamente a él. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de horario laboral tenía ese chico, pero si ese día había estado en el hospital hasta prácticamente la tarde. ¿Qué hacía allí otra vez apenas unas horas después? No le parecía en absoluto justo y quizá se tomara la molestia de averiguar si eso era legal.

Puesto que en sus anteriores conversaciones Theodore no se había mostrado demasiado entusiasmado con su compañía, y además no quería dejar a su padre solo durante demasiado tiempo, Daphne había pensado en pasar a su lado sin saludarle. Por eso le sorprendió que Nott le hablara. No podría decirse que su tono de voz fuera demasiado amable, pero al menos parecía recordar algo de lo que le había dicho esa mañana.

—Buenas noches, Greengrass. ¿Tu padre continúa ingresado?

—¿Qué? —Turbada, acertó a responder— Sí. Tendrá que pasar un par de noches en el hospital, pero si todo va bien le darán el alta enseguida.

—Me alegra que se esté recuperando. Parece un hombre muy fuerte.

—Lo era hasta hace poco, pero su cuerpo le está reclamando sus excesos con la comida —Por algún motivo, Daphne se sintió mal al decir aquello. Nott no tenía pinta de alimentarse demasiado bien. — A partir de ahora tendrá que cuidarse un poco más.

—Seguro que lo hace —Nott la miró de forma significativa y Daphne pensó que esa nueva charla terminaría ahí, pero al parecer su antiguo compañero se sentía bastante parlanchín— ¿Tú cómo estás? Me he enterado de que has abierto un negocio en el Callejón Diagón.

—Sí, bueno —Esa noche Nott no dejaba de sorprenderla. Por nada del mundo hubiera imaginado que ese chico mostraría interés por su trabajo— Todavía a quién dice que no es más que un capricho, pero la verdad es que la tienda va muy bien. Puedes pasarte por allí cuando quieras.

Nott esbozó una sonrisa entristecida y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Daphne volvió a sentirse mal porque lo más lógico era que un ex-presidiario que trabajaba como celador en San Mungo no tuviera dinero para gastar en la tienda de moda del mundo mágico. De hecho, la chica miró disimuladamente sus zapatos y se dijo que necesitaba con urgencia comprarse unos nuevos.

—Quizá lo haga algún día. Ahora tengo que seguir con esto. Si no tengo todos los pasillos relucientes antes del amanecer, seguramente me despedirán.

Daphne se sintió alarmada hasta que vio que el chico solo estaba bromeando. Theodore Nott bromeando. Sonaba tan irreal que le resultaba difícil de creer.

—Yo tengo que volver con mi padre. Nos vemos otro día.

—Claro. Hasta luego, Greengrass.

Daphne alzó la mano en señal de despedida y se preguntó si tendría ocasión de volver a charlar con él antes de que su padre volviera a casa. Esperaba que fuera así, pero se equivocó.

* * *

><p>Quince días después de su estancia en el hospital, el señor Greengrass estaba dispuesto a suavizar su postura respecto al chico Malfoy. Astoria no llevó a cabo su amenaza de irse de casa y Daphne había estado convenciendo a su padre de que lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias era dar su brazo a torcer. El viejo Rowan no estaba muy conforme con la situación, pero iba a darle una oportunidad a Draco. Había decidido invitarle a cenar el sábado de esa misma semana y, aunque Astoria afirmó que lo correcto sería extender dicha invitación a la señora Malfoy, su padre no cedió en aquello y Daphne impidió que su hermana insistiera con el tema. Una cosa era charlar un rato con Draco Malfoy y otra compartir mesa con su madre. Sin duda, el señor Greengrass necesitaba ir paso a paso.<p>

Aunque aún faltaban unos días para que llegara el sábado, Daphne estaba nerviosa. Por numerosos motivos. El primero era la salud de su padre. Ciertamente parecía haber recuperado toda su vitalidad y los medimagos les habían comunicado que su corazón funcionaba correctamente, pero Daphne temía una recaída si sufría un nuevo disgusto. Y el segundo motivo, pero no menos importante, era Astoria. Deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre y Malfoy pudiera llevarse bien porque su hermana no podría soportar lo contrario. Ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente duro para ella tener que leer su nombre en los periódicos un día sí y otro también. Lo último que necesitaba la chica era tener que elegir entre su novio y su progenitor.

Daphne bufó en cuanto vio la portada de _El Profeta._ Algún periodista espabilado se había enterado de lo que ocurrió la noche que su padre cayó enfermo y lo publicaban a bombo y platillo. Daphne odiaba la prensa. Sabía que ser hija de un político famoso traía consigo cosas como aquella, pero no podía acostumbrarse a que aquel atajo de entrometidos les criticaran un día sí y otro también. Pensaba decirle a su padre que tenían que inventarse alguna ley que luchara contra cosas como aquella.

Daphne notó que una de sus empleadas sonreía cuanto desvaneció el periódico. Si había una cosa en el mundo que la bruja odiara más que la prensa escribiera sobre su familia, era leer los artículos al respecto cuando estaba en público. En esa ocasión la había pillado ocupándose de la tienda. Estaban teniendo un día bastante bueno y había un buen puñado de clientes curioseando entre los expositores. Una de sus empleadas, que era hija de muggles, le había hablado de las rebajas. Daphne había estado buscando formas de atraer clientela durante los meses menos productivos del año y esa chica, a la que Daphne ascendió a encargada por su buen hacer, le había sugerido que establecieran periodos de rebajas para atraer al público. Su margen comercial se reducía bastante, pero la clientela aumentaba tanto que al final obtenían unos beneficios considerables. Las rebajas funcionaban a las mil maravillas y Daphne a veces estaba harta por no poder tomarse ni un respiro.

Los últimos días estaban siendo una locura. Se habían visto obligadas a cerrar una hora más tarde y Daphne sentía que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Los negocios, su padre, Astoria y la cena del sábado. Sobre todo la cena del sábado. La joven tenía la sensación de que toda la responsabilidad recaería sobre ella y esperaba que todo el mundo pusiera un poco de su parte. No quería ni pensar en lo agobiada que estaba por todo aquello y procuró concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante a esas horas del día. Había un montón de ropa junto a los probadores que alguien debía encargarse de colocar y tenía que estar atenta porque la nueva remesa de tejidos para las túnicas de invierno no tardaría en llegar y el proveedor siempre cobraba al contado.

—Buenos días, Greengrass.

Daphne, que estaba a punto de ir hacia los probadores varita en mano, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Theodore Nott. No iba vestido con la característica túnica blanca de celador, pero seguía muy delgado, pálido y ojeroso y la ropa que llevaba no le hacía tener un aspecto precisamente sano. Sin duda esa túnica verde oscuro conoció tiempos mejores y sus zapatos, los mismos del trabajo, estaban a un paso de entrar en la categoría de abominación. Daphne deseó que el chico estuviera allí para adquirir algo de ropa nueva porque realmente le hacía falta.

—Nott. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ya te dije que quizá me pasara algún día —Nott se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—¿Buscas algo en concreto? ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

Nott negó con la cabeza y Daphne sintió pena por él. Estaba segura de que había metido la pata otra vez porque Theodore no parecía dispuesto a comprarse nada. ¿Sería tan pobre como aparentaba?

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. La semana que viene vuelve al Ministerio. Dice que no puede estar tanto tiempo en casa sin hacer nada.

Daphne se preguntó qué pensaría Nott respecto a su padre. Rowan Greengrass había participado activamente en la encarcelación de mortífagos. ¿Le echaría la culpa Theodore de su estancia en Azkaban o de la condena prácticamente a perpetuidad de su padre? Resultaba un poco escalofriante considerar aquello.

—La tienda está muy bien —Y aquello era un cambio de tema en toda regla. Nott miró de nuevo a su alrededor y se le veía realmente complacido— El local es bastante grande.

—Está muy bien, sí. Aunque si seguimos creciendo quizá tenga que buscar otro aún más grande. O quizá abrir una sucursal en Hogsmeade ahora que tanta gente se está instalando allí.

—Suena bien. Ojalá tengas suerte.

—La verdad es que al principio tenía mis dudas de que algo así pudiera funcionar, pero todo está yendo genial. A la gente le encanta la ropa e incluso nos estamos haciendo un nombre en el extranjero. En la prensa francesa han hablado de nosotros y empiezan a venir turistas.

A Daphne le gustaba presumir de lo bien que le iban las cosas. Una vocecita en su interior le decía que lo correcto era mostrar humildad y seguir trabajando sin prestar atención a los aduladores o a los criticones, pero la bruja no podía resistirse a hacer cosas como aquella. Desgraciadamente Nott no era el oyente más entusiasta del mundo y, aunque parecía sincero al afirmar que se alegraba por sus logros, ni siquiera sonrió. Daphne no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír de verdad jamás.

—¿Intentarías expandirte por Europa?

—Es un poco pronto para pensar en ello, pero la verdad es que la idea no suena nada mal —Desde que los franceses se veían tan encantados con su negocio, se había planteado esa posibilidad alguna que otra vez— Y pensar que cuando empecé mi padre tenía que ayudarme con el alquiler del local —Daphne suspiró recordando lo difícil que había sido al principio. Por suerte, el negocio había florecido rápidamente y en tan solo año y medio ya había podido comprar el local— Ni en mis previsiones más optimistas podría haberme imaginado una aceptación tan buena.

—La gente necesitaba cambios después de la guerra.

Nott guardó silencio tras pronunciar esas palabras. Seguramente le habría resultado difícil asimilar todos esos cambios de los que hablaba. Daphne había ido viéndolos poco a poco, pero Nott había entrado en prisión y cuando salió se lo encontró todo así. Y no se trataba únicamente de que los jóvenes vistieran de forma distinta. Todo era tan diferente en los ámbitos político, social y económico que Nott debió sentirse absolutamente fuera de lugar. A Daphne le hubiera gustado preguntarle al respecto, pero dudaba que existiera suficiente confianza entre ellos. Y puesto que el ambiente parecía haberse vuelto un poco más tenso tras el comentario del chico, la bruja decidió que era hora de volver a sus quehaceres.

—Me vas a perdonar, pero hay un montón de cosas que tengo que poner en orden.

—¡Oh, claro! —Nott dio un paso atrás y, justo cuando Daphne pensó que se despediría, se dirigió a ella nuevamente— Greengrass. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo en cuanto termines?

Daphne entornó los ojos y se lo pensó. No era prudente salir por ahí en compañía de un antiguo mortífago que había estado en la cárcel, pero ciertamente seguía sintiendo curiosidad por saber cómo había terminado trabajando en San Mungo, así que sonrió y aceptó. Sólo esperaba que su padre no se enterara por el momento.

* * *

><p>El Caldero Chorreante no era su lugar favorito del mundo mágico. Su considerable falta de <em>glamour<em> y su clienta poco selecta no conseguían que Daphne se sintiera demasiado cómoda entre sus cuatro paredes, pero desde que Hannah Abbot se había hecho con el control de la taberna todo había mejorado un poco.

Daphne siempre había pensado que Abbot era una Hufflepuff de pro: sosa, aburrida y sin demasiado talento mágico. No creía que se hubiera equivocado demasiado en sus apreciaciones, pero lo que había hecho con el Caldero Chorreante tenía su mérito. Le había hecho un importante lavado de cara, limpiándolo todo y cambiando un mobiliario que se estaba empezando a hacer pedazos. Había ampliado la carta de comidas y ya no se conformaba con servir un solo tipo de cerveza. El Caldero Chorreante seguía siendo un lugar familiar y no tenía demasiada clase, pero al menos podías acomodarte en una de sus mesas sin temor a quedarte pegado a la silla. Eso sí, si hubiera dependido de Daphne habría elegido otro sitio para quedar, pero Nott había sugerido la antigua taberna y ella había aceptado sin demasiados peros. La perspectiva de averiguar más cosas sobre su compañero de Hogwarts hacía que se sintiera emocionada.

Cuando Daphne llegó, el bar estaba rebosante de actividad. Muchos magos y brujas acababan de terminar su jornada laboral y se reunían allí para tomar un par de copas antes de irse a casa. Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, Daphne recordó por qué no iba allí demasiado a menudo: todo estaba repleto de Gryffindors. No era como si le resultaran imposibles de tolerar, pero eran escandalosos, groseros, presumidos y sólo tenían dos temas de conversación: el quidditch y lo heroicos que eran. A Daphne no le entusiasmaba ninguno de los dos y recorrió el Caldero Chorreante con la mirada en busca de Nott.

Le costó un poco de tiempo dar con él, pero al final lo localizó sentado en un rincón, envuelto en la misma túnica oscura de esa mañana y con la cara medio oculta por un periódico. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pasar desapercibido con un éxito bastante notable. Daphne supuso que no debía encontrarse demasiado cómodo en un sitio como aquel y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando para dejarse caer en la guarida de los leones. Debía haberse vuelto loco.

—Hola Nott.

Él se llevó un pequeño sobresalto, pero la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y le pidió que se sentara. A continuación le hizo un gesto a Abbot, quién no tardó demasiado en acercarles un par de cervezas y un plato con patatas fritas. Esa era una de las novedades que la Hufflepuff había introducido en el bar: una pequeña ración de comida por cada consumición. Daphne puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó los piropos soeces con que los Gryffindor obsequiaron a Abbot mientras pasaba con decisión entre ellos.

—Siempre he creído que los Gryffindor eran un poco salvajes. ¿No crees? —Dijo en tono burlón y sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Dudo que sepan hablar sin elevar el tono de voz. Lo llevan en la sangre.

—¿No te dan dolor de cabeza?

—Te acostumbrarás a ellos, créeme. —Nott hablaba con absoluto conocimiento de causa.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo viniendo por aquí?

—Todas las tardes desde hace más o menos un año. —Daphne quiso preguntarle por qué se sometía a semejante tortura voluntariamente— Abbot me deja utilizar su chimenea para ir a San Mungo y aprovecho para tomar algo de cena antes de irme para allá. No es el mejor sitio del mundo, pero la comida está muy buena. Mejor que la de la cafetería del hospital, te lo aseguro.

Daphne asintió y decidió que había llegado la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. No creía que Nott fuera a contarle nada por propia voluntad, pero él la había invitado y debía suponer que querría saber cosas.

—Así que eres celador. —Nott alzó las cejas y asintió— La verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

—¿No?

—Pensé que te dedicarías a otra cosa. Los estudios se te daban bastante bien.

Era un jodido genio. Daphne lo sabía, los otros Slytherin lo sabían y la mitad de los clientes de El Caldero Chorreante también. Había ido a clase con Nott y sabía que era uno de los mejores alumnos de su generación. Si las cosas no se hubieran estropeado en séptimo curso, seguramente hubiera sido Premio Anual junto a Granger, de Gryffindor. Pero el mundo se había vuelto loco, los Carrow se habían cargado Hogwarts y Nott había dejado de ser un jodido genio para convertirse en un mortífago. Había pasado tres años en prisión y a esas alturas el ministerio debía verlo como una molestia. A él y al resto de chavales que habían encerrado en Azkaban y que poco a poco iban saliendo de la cárcel. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ellos? ¿Ponerlos a todos a trabajar como celadores? Aunque quizá sólo los genios fuesen molestos para el ministerio y no se preocuparan de los simples mortales. Tal vez, al darle ese puesto a Nott se estaban asegurando el tenerlo bajo control. Daphne podía imaginarse perfectamente a su padre vigilando a los antiguos mortífagos para evitar que siguieran haciendo _maldades_ y sintió un súbito estremecimiento. Pobrecito Nott.

A pesar de que el comentario de Daphne podría haberle resultado incómodo a Nott, éste no pareció darle demasiada importancia y se limitó a responder con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Es algo temporal. El próximo mes de junio me presentaré a los exámenes del Ministerio para aprobar los EXTASIS y cuando apruebe entraré a trabajar como aprendiz. El medimago Rubens ya ha aceptado ser mi tutor.

—¿En serio?

—Algunas veces me deja hacer la ronda con él. La otra mañana, cuando nos encontramos en la cafetería, estuvo hablándome sobre los efectos que produce la maldición _cruciatus_ en el organismo. Fue realmente interesante.

Daphne asintió. Decir que estaba pasmada era quedarse corta. Ella había pensado que los tipos de San Mungo estaban explotando a Nott de alguna manera, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Nott debía tener ese aspecto cansado porque dedicaba muchas horas del día a preparar sus EXTASIS y el resto las repartía entre trabajar y ser el alumno aventajado de un medimago de verdad.

—Entonces quieres ser medimago —Daphne cabeceó— Reconozco que eso te pega mucho más que lo de ser celador.

—¿En serio? —Nott resopló y sonrió. De verdad, mostrando sus dientes y sonriendo también con los ojos. Daphne se sintió bien y por primera vez no le pareció que tuviera aspecto de enfermo— Pues a mí no me sorprendió nada lo de la tienda. Recuerdo que en Hogwarts no te cansabas de hablar de moda con las chicas. —Hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿Sabes algo de ellas?

—Sólo mantengo el contacto con Davis. A las demás les perdí la pista después de la guerra.

Nott asintió. Él mismo había planteado ese giro de tuerca y no se le veía muy feliz. Cuando habló, lo hizo apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Parkinson estuvo en Azkaban —Parecía estar costándole un gran esfuerzo decir aquello— Solía verla cuando salíamos a pasear por el patio, pero nunca hablé con ella. A las mujeres las mantenían apartadas de los hombres.

Nott había supuesto acertadamente que Daphne ya estaba al tanto de su paso por la cárcel y ella decidió no hacerse la tonta. Suponía que para él no era sencillo sacar a colación un tema tan complicado y tuvo la sensación de que la estaba poniendo a prueba como si quisiera comprobar si ella saldría corriendo si reconocía abiertamente que estuvo preso en Azkaban.

—Creo que la soltaron antes que a mí, pero no he sabido nada de ella. Pensé que tú tal vez podrías haberla visto. A ella o a Bulstrode.

—No sé nada de Millie, pero creo que no la… —Daphne se interrumpió sin saber muy bien cómo continuar la frase— Creo que no fue a juicio ni nada.

—No. A Bulstrode no la condenaron —Nott suspiró. Parecía molesto consigo mismo por haberse obligado a hablar sobre aquello. Daphne estaba bastante segura de que si le preguntaba sobre Azkaban, saldría corriendo en ese mismo momento. Dadas las circunstancias, a Daphne no le extrañó nada que cambiara otra vez de tema— Me he enterado por la prensa que tu hermana y Malfoy están juntos.

—Bueno, los periodistas están exagerando un poco todo el asunto pero esencialmente es verdad. Son novios y creo que quieren comprometerse.

Daphne evitó deliberadamente hablar sobre su padre. En El Profeta ya habían hecho suficientes comentarios sobre él para que su hija le echara más leña al fuego.

—En Hogwarts, Malfoy apenas le prestaba atención a tu hermana.

—Creo que tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Y ya sabes que tenía un rollo con Parkinson. Hubiera estado muy mal por su parte poner los ojos sobre otra chica. ¿No crees?

—¡Oh, sí! —Nott volvió a sonreír. Era increíble verlo de tan buen humor. A Daphne le extrañaba un poco que él pareciera estar al tanto de todos los cotilleos de Hogwarts porque siempre fue un tipo taciturno. Esa tarde estaba descubriendo a un Nott diferente y le estaba gustando. — El famoso No-Noviazgo entre Parkinson y Malfoy. ¿Cómo era lo que decían?

—Sólo somos amigos que follan de vez en cuando —Recordó Daphne con una sonrisa enorme en la cara— A Malfoy le fastidiaba un montón que le dijeran que Pansy era su novia.

—También decía que se follaba a Zabinni y que nadie iba por ahí diciendo que era su novio.

—¿Era verdad? Lo de Zabinni y Malfoy. —Nott asintió sin perder la sonrisa— ¡Oh, Merlín! No me lo puedo creer.

—Malfoy era un cabrón con suerte.

—Y sigue siéndolo —Nott la miró inquisitivamente— Está con mi hermana. Aunque si se atreve a jugar a dos bandas, me aseguraré de que se acuerde toda su vida de que no se juega con una Greengrass.

—Apuesto a que sí —Nott consultó la hora y dio un respingo— ¡Dioses, llego tarde! Disculpa, Greengrass. Me lo he pasado muy bien, pero ya tendría que estar trabajando.

—Claro. Vete. No pasa nada.

—A lo mejor podríamos quedar otro día.

—Estaría bien.

—Vale. Adiós, Greengrass.

—Adiós.

* * *

><p>Daphne repasó el menú con Doni por décima vez y dio su visto nuevo a los cambios que había propuesto su padre esa misma mañana. Ya era sábado y faltaban unas cuantas horas para que Malfoy viniera a cenar a casa y el mundo se hundiera para siempre. Daphne no sabía si estaba más nerviosa ella o su hermana y su padre se había pasado todo el tiempo encerrado en su despacho, trabajando en su inminente regreso al Ministerio de Magia. La semana había transcurrido con asombrosa velocidad y Daphne apenas era consciente de que el tan temido día de la cena ya había llegado. No podía dejar de repetirse mentalmente que todo iba a salir bien. Tenía que salir bien.<p>

Por suerte, los nervios que esa mañana agarrotaban su cuerpo no la acompañaron durante el resto de la semana. Había estado muy ocupada encargándose de la tienda y también estaba Theodore Nott.

Aquella primera noche juntos en El Caldero Chorreante se lo habían pasado tan bien que Nott había vuelto a invitarla los días siguientes y Daphne había aceptado encantada. Ya se llamaban por sus nombres de pila y sus conversaciones eran muy entretenidas. Insustanciales pero divertidas. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de Azkaban y Daphne había descubierto que Nott era gracioso si se lo proponía. Casi siempre estaba serio y sonreía en contadas ocasiones –no parecía conocer el significado de la palabra _reír_- pero era muy dado a hacer comentarios ingeniosos y sarcásticos y Daphne se reía con él. Incluso El Caldero Chorreante le parecía un lugar agradable y ya no le importaba pasar el rato allí.

Aunque apenas tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, Daphne estaba bastante segura de que Theodore empezaba a gustarle un poco. Aún se ponía rabiosa al recordar lo ocurrido un par de días antes, cuando ese idiota de Cormac McLaggen se había acercado a Nott para insultarle en mitad del bar. Daphne no recordaba que nadie les hubiera puesto demasiada atención antes y no había notado ninguna hostilidad hacia Nott, pero cuando McLaggen le llamó mortífago e hizo ademán de sacarlo del local, recordó lo delicada de la situación de gente como Theodore. Por fortuna, Abbot había demostrado tener un carácter asombrosamente fuerte y había puesto fin a tan vergonzoso espectáculo echando a McLaggen a la calle. Después, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad pero Daphne se había dado cuenta de que para Nott la velada se echó a perder. Era normal que de vez en cuando se encontrara con gente como McLaggen, pero seguramente nunca se acostumbraría a ser tratado de esa forma. Al día siguiente Nott se comportó como siempre, pero Daphne aún podía ver algo extraño en los ojos, un dolor sordo que estaba atrapado bajo el gran poder de autocontrol de su compañero.

—Daphne —La llamada de su hermana la sacó de su ensimismamiento— ¿Qué vestido crees que debería ponerme? ¿El rojo o el verde?

Daphne observó las prendas que le mostraba su hermana. Astoria tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos eran una mezcla exuberante de tonos pardos y verdosos, así que cualquiera de los dos colores le quedaría bastante bien, pero en su opinión la decisión era sencilla.

—Si te pones el rojo, papá dirá que vas buscando guerra. El verde es mejor.

Astoria miró los vestidos y asintió. Aunque los dos eran de un corte bastante semejante, el escote del rojo era un poco más pronunciado y además le quedaba más ajustado. Era un vestido precioso y sexy, ideal para una cena _a solas_ con Malfoy. El verde era mucho más elegante y le quedaba genial.

—Gracias, hermanita. ¿Podrías echarme una mano con el peinado y el maquillaje?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Venga. Será un momentito.

Daphne suspiró y no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su hermana escaleras arriba. Esa chica siempre había sabido muy bien cómo salirse con la suya y Daphne no pudo resistirse a su mirada suplicante. Astoria sabía ser todo manipulación cuando se lo proponía. Fue con ella hasta el dormitorio y entornó los ojos al ver que la chica había sacado todas las cosas de su armario para esparcirlas caóticamente sobre la cama.

—¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo?

—No sabía qué vestido ponerme —Astoria se encogió de hombros y agitó la varita para que toda la ropa volviera a su lugar— ¿Ves? No es para tanto. Eres igual de maniática que papá con eso del orden.

—Encuentras antes las cosas si todo está en su sitio, Astoria. Y tú lo has dicho. No es para tanto. Se tarda un segundo en ordenarlo todo.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta su tocador. Se sentó frente al espejo y observó su pelo. Lo tenía recién lavado y Daphne podía aspirar su aroma aún desde el otro lado de la habitación. A Astoria le encantaba el olor a lilas.

—He pensado en hacerme un recogido pero dejando algunos mechones sueltos. ¿Qué te parece?

—No será una cena demasiado formal, así que supongo que está bien —Daphne se acercó a su hermana y agarró algunos mechones de pelo para observarlos detenidamente— Maquíllate también de forma sencilla, que no llame mucho la atención. Y prueba con la sombra de ojos verde. Resaltará mucho con el vestido.

—Muchas gracias, Daphne —La menor de las hermanas sonrió con candidez y la mayor no vio venir el peligro— Una cosita que quiero preguntarte. ¿Tienes un lío con Theodore Nott?

Daphne se quedó de piedra y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Astoria seguía mirándola como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida y la mayor se sintió indignada por algún extraño motivo.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—No sé —Astoria se encogió de hombros— Alguien le comentó a Draco que se os ha visto mucho juntos por El Caldero Chorreante y he pensado que…

—Pues has pensado mal. Nott y yo fuimos compañeros de Hogwarts y sólo nos estamos poniendo al día.

—¿En serio? Pues no veo que te _estés poniendo al día_ con Draco —Le dio a las palabras cierto retintín— Y también fuisteis compañeros.

—Nott y yo estamos empezando a ser amigos, eso es todo —Daphne reunió toda su fortaleza para pronunciar esas palabras, aunque no estaba muy segura de si eran o no verdad—Es un buen tipo.

—Seguro —Astoria asintió— Pero quiero que sepas que si estás saliendo con él yo no creo que haya nada malo. Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Te repito que no estoy saliendo con él.

—Ya lo sé. Sólo digo que no pasaría nada si te gustara. Yo te apoyaría igual que tú me estás apoyando a mí con Draco.

—Todavía no estoy muy segura de que lo vuestro vaya a funcionar —Daphne retomó la labor de acariciar el pelo de su hermana.

—Como sea —Astoria chasqueó la lengua— Sólo te pido una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—No hagas público nada hasta que papá no acepte del todo lo mío con Draco. ¿Vale?

Daphne resopló de risa y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su hermanita. Astoria Greengrass era una chica genial.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué tal fue la cena?<p>

Ya era domingo por la noche. Daphne había puesto en antecedentes a Theodore y se sintió bien al responder a su pregunta.

—Sorprendentemente fue todo un éxito —Dijo con tono alegre— Ha sido un alivio poder dejarlo todo atrás de una vez.

—Debo suponer que tu padre ha hecho buenas migas con Malfoy.

—Más que eso. Se ha pasado todo el día alabando su buen hacer en los negocios y se está planteando ofrecerle un puesto como asesor económico en el Ministerio. Yo creo que es un poco exagerado, pero Astoria está encantada y ya no hay peligro de que la familia Greengrass se desintegre. No se puede pedir más.

—Estoy seguro de que Malfoy empleó todo su encanto para caerle bien a tu padre. Es un tipo listo.

—Prácticamente se pasó toda la noche haciéndole la pelota. A veces me daba la impresión de que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo ser tan amable y tan adulador. De hecho, Astoria lo miraba como si no le conociera de nada, pero ya da igual. Lo importante es que ya no tendré que preocuparme más de eso. Ahora todo depende de esos tres y he decidido que yo me quitaré de en medio.

—Sabia decisión.

—En serio. No sé cómo mi madre podía aguantar tanta presión. Recuerdo que siempre estaba atenta a cosas como esa y de una forma u otra conseguía que todo saliera bien. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser tan difícil.

—Supongo que no le quedaría más remedio.

Como ya le ocurriera en demasiadas ocasiones, Daphne volvió a sentirse mal por uno de sus comentarios. Sabía que la madre de Theodore murió cuando él era muy pequeño y sacar a colación el tema de la entrega materna tampoco era una buena idea. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de meter la pata una y otra vez? No entendía como Nott podía soportarlo.

—En fin. Lo que voy a hacer ahora es centrarme en la tienda. La temporada de rebajas termina en dos semanas y tengo que ir pensando en algo para no perder clientela.

—Tal vez deberías diseñar una nueva línea de ropa. —Sugirió Nott.

—¿Una línea de ropa?

—Se te da bien. ¿No? Podrías diseñar ropa de temporada, no sé. Pensar en qué cosas podría ponerse la gente cuando venga el próximo verano y cosas así —Nott hizo un gesto desdeñoso— O podrías fingir que no has oído nada de lo que he dicho. No tengo ni idea de moda, no tendrías que hacerme caso.

Si Daphne se fijara en su forma de vestir, creería a pies juntillas en esa afirmación, pero la cuestión era que Nott no siempre había vestido mal. Si esa noche repetía túnica horrible no era porque no tuviera buen gusto, sino porque no podía permitírselo. Daphne había pensado en regalarle algo que le hiciera tener mejor aspecto, pero había supuesto que el chico se ofendería. Theodore se crió como cualquier sangrepura de su generación. Le habían enseñado a ser orgulloso desde muy pequeño y seguramente no le gustaría nada depender de la caridad de los demás. Daphne no necesitaba preguntárselo para darse cuenta de que Nott prefería llevar su túnica vieja antes que usar una nueva que no se hubiera ganado él mismo.

—No, Theodore. La verdad es que suena bien. Podría hablar con las chicas y pulir un poco más esa idea.

Nott inclinó la cabeza y Daphne casi podía imaginarse a todas las brujas jóvenes de Inglaterra usando tonos malvas y anaranjados durante la próxima primavera.

—Me alegra servirte de ayuda.

Daphne le sonrió y consultó la hora. Dio un respingo y miró a Nott con algo de alarma en sus ojos.

—¿No tendrías que estar en San Mungo desde hace una hora?

—En realidad hoy es mi día libre —Daphne le miró con sorpresa— ¿Qué pasa? No pensarás que me tratan como a un elfo doméstico o algo parecido —Su expresión debía haberla delatado, porque Nott resopló conteniendo una risita— En serio, Daphne. No es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero en San Mungo son geniales conmigo. Mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que he estado en Azkaban. ¿Verdad? —Daphne asintió y se puso en tensión— Cuando salí de allí pensé que las cosas no mejorarían nunca. Las primeras semanas la gente me insultaba o se cruzaba la calle para no pasar cerca de mí y yo me sentía fatal. Fue bastante jodido durante muchos meses. Trabajé en sitios mucho peores que San Mungo, pero un día Abbot me abrió los ojos.

—¿Abbot? —Daphne miró a la Hufflepuff con curiosidad. Atendía a un par de clientes y tenía una sonrisa amable en la cara. Siempre había tratado muy bien a Nott y Daphne sintió una repentina simpatía por ella.

—Abbot se acordaba de que una vez la había ayudado en Hogwarts y me dijo algo así como que yo ya había pagado por mis errores y que debía seguir adelante —Theodore los ojos en blanco y bufó irónicamente— Hablaba como un jodido Gryffindor, pero tenía razón. Yo no fui a Azkaban por cosas que quise hacer. Fue mi padre el que me instó a hacerlas y decidí que iba a demostrar a todos que no me parezco a él. Por eso fui a San Mungo y solicité formar parte del equipo de aprendices.

—Pero no eres aprendiz.

—Pronto lo seré —Nott hablaba con una gran confianza en sí mismo— Ningún medimago podía aceptarme como alumno mientras no me examinara de los EXTASIS, así que fui al Ministerio y me apunté al grupo que se examinará este año. Voy a sacar unas notas impresionantes y voy a tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que realmente me gusta. Siempre he querido ser medimago. Desde muy pequeño.

Daphne se sintió repentinamente emocionada. Admiraba la fría determinación de Theodore Nott y estaba convencida de que se merecía que todo le saliera bien. Había sufrido en manos de otros, se había visto obligado a hacer cosas que no quería y al final había encontrado el valor para tomar las riendas de su vida. Nott era un hombre valiente y Daphne estaba segura de que sería un gran medimago.

—Entonces —Dijo al cabo de unos segundos, después de encontrar voz suficiente para poder hablar— ¿Por qué me has invitado esta noche? Pensé que sólo nos veíamos antes de que fueras a trabajar.

Era una pregunta estúpida y Daphne lo sabía. Creía tener una idea bastante aproximada de porqué estaban allí esa noche pero necesitaba que Nott le confirmara sus sospechas. Por suerte, él no se mostró ni frío ni reservado en esa ocasión. Lo que hizo fue coger una de sus manos y hablarle muy cerca de la oreja. Era la primera vez que la tocaba y Daphne sintió como algo pesado se instalaba en su estómago y enviaba ondas de placentero calor por todo su cuerpo.

—He quedado contigo porque me apetecía mucho —Le dijo en un susurro y con la misma seguridad que demostró mientras le explicaba qué pensaba hacer en el futuro— Me gustas un poquito, Daphne.

¡Oh, sí! Daphne no acertó a pensar en nada más porque nada de lo que Theodore pudiera haber dicho o hecho le habría resultado tan satisfactorio como aquello. Y puesto que Nott no se había andado por las ramas, ella tampoco lo haría.

—Tú también me gustas un poquito, Theo.

Y Theo se rió. La carcajada salió directamente de su pecho y fue a parar al corazón de Daphne para que las descargas de placer se hicieran aún más intensas. ¿Por qué Theodore Nott no se reía más a menudo? ¡Su risa era genial, por Merlín! Era la mejor risa que Daphne había escuchado jamás. ¿Cómo era posible que permaneciera en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo?

—Creo que eso soluciona unas cuantas cosas —Dijo Theo cuando logró controlarse un poco.

—Pues yo creo que las complica bastante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la gente ya empieza a hacer comentarios sobre nosotros y cuando mi padre se entere de que nos gustamos un poquito, le dará otro infarto. —Theo la miró con una extrañeza que resultaba bastante cómica— Imagínate, sus dos hijas emparejadas con un par de mortífagos retirados.

Daphne temió que la broma no fuera a hacerle gracia, pero Theo se rió por segunda vez en su vida y la chica creyó que aquella relación en ciernes podría llegar a tener futuro. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar.

**FIN**


End file.
